


blue's the name

by serenesavagery (DivergentElf)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, College, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentElf/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: The only reason Tony never told the rest of his friends that he was dating a playboy as notorious as him was that he didn't want them to kill his boyfriend.Too bad his besties weren't allowing him to live in peace.





	blue's the name

_**You have 1 text from; stardust** _

Peter Quill grinned widely and hurriedly glanced at the professor currently droning about an Einstein Rosen bridge, before smirking and pressed on his phone to read the text. 

**_"hey, what class are u in rn? if it's a boring one, ditch it- got a pretty exciting idea I know you'll like. ;) Meet me outside the campus"_ **

Peter once again glanced at the professor before texting under the table. 

_"astronomy. pretty boring since I already know everything, so I'm taking up on your offer you cutie"_

Peter hit Send on his phone and thought of a good enough excuse to get out of this stupid class while frowning. 

"Quill, you all right? You look like you're plotting someone's demise." The baldy loser of a professor said blandly, making Peter wish he was actually plotting someone's demise. 

"Maybe I'd be all right if I could go take a piss." Peter drawled, leaning back on the chair and throwing a leg on the table. 

The professor rolled his eyes. "Go on then." 

Peter grinned, practically flying out of the room with how fast he was running. 

 

When he came out to the campus, he saw the figure of a much beloved person aka Tony Stark, leaning on a very expensive and sleek black Tesla Model S. 

Peter whistled at the car and _also_ at Tony's attire; he had gone all out in wearing designer clothing and it made Peter want to remove them all. 

Tony grinned, resting his red sunglasses on the bridge of his nose once he saw Peter. "Like the car? I got it for myself the second Dad told I could go for it. Plus, my buddies want to go on a road trip with this baby tomorrow." Tony said, patting the car. 

Peter raised his eyebrows, putting his hands in his pockets. He looked at Tony and immediately guessed what his boyfriend wanted. 

"Oh, you didn't want to ride the car without a little adventure in it huh?" Peter asked, his lips quirking into a half smile. 

Tony looked innocent. "Not without a little ritual, if you get my drift. Come on, you're in a boring class, I'm in a boring class, figure we could have some fun in the car and by fun, I mean the spicy kind. Up for it?" He asked, smirking. 

Peter grinned, making a finger guns gesture at the car. "Baby, you got me at spicy. Where to?" 

Tony shrugged, just very slightly bringing out his lower lip out thoughtfully. "Mm, anywhere you want. Got my driver's licence the very next day after all." 

"How about the back of the campus? No one goes there." Peter said, slowly walking up to Tony. 

Both knew the car was going to crash within the time they went there however because of how distracted the car driver was going to be. 

"Brilliant, babe. Plus, I wouldn't mind if we had an audience." Tony whispered breathlessly the second Peter cornered him against the car door. 

"Oh I'm the only audience you're getting tonight." Peter said in a low voice, opening the car door by slinking his hand behind Tony and pulling it, grinning when Tony lost his balance and fell on the seat on his butt. 

 

Needless to say, Peter had Tony seeing stars for the entirety of the little trip. 

This, led to the car reeking, quite literally, of sex and Tony being lazy enough to not want to clean the car beyond using air freshener. 

It didn't mean Tony was the type of actual slob who'd let his car go to waste due to sex when he had a road trip the next day though. 

So, once he and Peter redressed, lazy though they were, they kept cleaning the car thoroughly until Tony declared it clean enough. 

And yes, it happened at midnight. 

 

_The next day..._

After having repeatedly cleaned off the indications of sex for reasons beyond causing nausea to the other guests of said road trip, Tony grinned at his friends coming out from his house just as he was using another round of air freshener. 

They had all been packing at his house since Tony didn't want to drive to each of their houses and pick them up due to last night's interesting activities. Plus it was a Sunday meaning he could take rest, damn it. 

"You pumped for this trip as much as I am?" Rhodey asked, patting Tony once he was next to the car. 

"Well, we are driving to Brooklyn, which is like four hours from here, so it should be fun." Tony said nonchalantly, pointing to the back of the car to tell Rhodey to put his stuff back. 

"I can't believe my mom is finally allowing me to like, go out for four hours." Jessica was saying with a grin to Strange, who looked like he'd be anywhere else than here. 

Tony knew better. Strange was just a socially constipated prick. 

"My mom was happy enough to let me get fresh air and eat something that isn't coffee." Strange said blandly, packing his stuff inside the car rather than the back. 

"Coffee isn't food." Carol said disapprovingly. 

"Excuse you, it allows me to obtain the energy to stay up beyond 4 AM." Bruce said with a _don't you dare shit me_ look, at the same time Tony and Strange both gave Carol scandalized looks of horror. 

"Listen to her, she knows what she's talking about." Pepper said brightly, bopping Tony on the head lightly before getting inside. 

It was Jessica in the end who unearthed evidence that Tony should totally get lessons in cleaning. 

"Hey guys, someone's underwear fell off their bags, check whose it is. Probably Tony's? Because no one else has such sexy underwear." Jessica said conversationally, holding up the offending piece of clothing. 

Tony gaped. 

He wore it underneath his boxers to turn Peter on, but he had thought he actually threw it away when he was cleaning the car. 

Fuck. 

"W-what on earth is Tony's  _underwear_ doing here?" Bruce asked, turning a fantastic shade of red which actually put Tony's jacket to shame. 

"I thought it was a road trip. Why is there underwear. And whose is it." Strange said blandly, staring at the underwear like it was some sort of horrifying medical case.

And if a medical case was horrifying to  _Strange, a fucking med student,_ well, that spoke volumes. 

Tony was going to keep his mouth shut, you better believe it. 

Unfortunately, the six pair of eyes focused on him didn't give him the courage to stare at them back for more than ten minutes. 

"Tony?" Pepper asked, putting her hands on her hips and giving him the patented disapproving look. 

Tony hasn't told them about Peter, because Pepper would kill him with her high heels and if that didn't work, Strange and Bruce would _both_ dissect him after Rhodey and Carol worked out the official details and if there was anything left of Peter after that, well. 

That's why people called Jessica terrifying. 

Tony didn't know why, but after a nightmarish experience with a certain group of friends back in his first year of college, everyone he knew and actually trusted became ten times the mother hens they originally were. 

"Dude, why is your underwear there?" Rhodey asked, blinking. 

"W-w-why on earth do you think it's my underwear?! It could be yours, maybe Brucie is a secret BDSM fanatic, it could be Strange's, okay I'll cut the bullshit, I did clean the car though!" Tony yelped once Carol started pulling on his ear and the other three males gave him  _'cut the fucking bullshit Stark'_ looks. 

Yes. Even Bruce. Bruce was quite scary that way. 

Jessica opened the car door and sniffed it. 

"There's a pretty good smell of jasmine air freshener." She said suspiciously. 

Rhodey grinned. "What, Tony Stank rises again?" He asked, biting on his lip to stop himself from laughing. 

" _Talk_." Carol said in that no nonsense way of hers. 

"Ow, ow, ow! My fragile body can't handle your strong fingers, Denvers!" Tony yelped, making Carol let go of his ear with a grin.

Jessica smirked. "Somebody got booty in this very fine car, didn't they?" 

Everybody gaped at Jessica who simply shrugged. 

"What? Just saying, Strange and Banner can totally dissect the guy tomorrow after we finish making fun of Tony Stank." She said, looking innocent. 

"Oh my god, no." Tony said, looking horrified. 

"That sounds like a plan." Strange said, smirking as he eyed his (totally lucky) scalpel in his jeans pocket. 

Bruce snickered. 

"Please tell me the back seat is clean." Pepper said, covering her mouth with her hand. 

Tony waved a hand. "Pepper, you wound me." 

"Thank god. I'm squeezing in the back seat with the rest. No one take shotgun or we risk catching syphilis from Tony Stank." Carol said, waving a hand in the air. 

"Oi!" Tony said.

He was busy fighting the urge to smile because unlike his previous friends, there was genuine fun in Carol's eyes and voice. 

"You disinfected the car seats, right?" Bruce said, raising his eyebrows. 

Tony waved a hand. "Yeah." 

"Operation Never Let Go Of Tony Stank commence!" Rhodey said grandly as he got into shotgun. 

Tony bit on his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud because he was touched at how much responsibility they thought him of. 

Cheesy but true. 

(On a side note, he should totally make sure Carol being the law student she is, does not legally allow Strange and Bruce to dissect Peter once Jessica and Rhodey sniff him out with Pepper's help.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Just pushing myself to write lol, even though I don't necessarily agree with the quality of the fics? Lol, on a totally unrelated note, talk Starkquill to me please? Pretty please? With cherries on top? 
> 
> I don't know if I wrote this down before, but my Tumblr is black-and-white-is-my-aesthetic, I'm so lonely there- :( 
> 
> (and yes I hate the Avengers so fucking much I was betrayed, I thought they'd be the Brooklyn nine nine equivalent of superheroes gdi-)


End file.
